My Christmas Wish
by Hiki-chan
Summary: SasuNaru Oneshot. All Naruto wanted for Christmas was to see Sasuke again. Mushy Posttime skip


**Here's my Christmas present to everyone! ENJOY! xD**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

**My Christmas Wish  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

All he wanted for Christmas was to see Sasuke again… It was a simple Christmas wish that was extremely complicated to fulfill. Actually that wasn't his real wish, his real wish was to bring Sasuke back home, but for now, seeing the Uchiha again was enough. 

Naruto looked up from the empty spot he was staring at to the dark night sky.

Below him was where his camp was. It was Christmas Eve and here he and his comrades were still on a mission, a normal mission, but every mission to Naruto meant a higher chance of finding Sasuke.

Glancing down below from his place on the tree branch, Naruto could see Sakura and Sai resting peacefully yet any unknown sound would immediately awake them. At the corner he saw Kakashi lying against the tree trunk, eyes closed but inside probably alert.

Sakura had complained when they received this mission that it was smack right in the middle of their supposedly Christmas break. Tsunade said it was important though, apparently someone saw Sasuke and his… team at one of the hotels at the hidden Rain village.

Sasuke's team. Naruto felt something boiling at the pit of his stomach. Sasuke had a team, Sasuke had replaced him, Sakura and Kakashi with other people. But then again, Naruto paused, they had Sasuke replaced with Sai. Sai who looked almost identical to Sasuke, Sai who only talked with a different tone, a fake smile, shorter hair. Sai whom Naruto had accepted as his friend.

'I wonder whether the bastard felt anything when he found out Sai had taken his place.' Naruto idly thought to himself before he came to a conclusion. 'Bastard probably didn't think about it at all.'

Naruto didn't care that it was a few minutes from Christmas at that moment; all he wanted was to find Sasuke again. Sometimes it scared him, the intensity of how badly he wanted to find Sasuke. He had trained hard for the past 3 years, hoping and searching for a way, a means, a method to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke was always on his mind, since he was young.

Sometimes Naruto himself felt it too be odd that he always wanted the attention of Sasuke, he always was jealous of Sasuke and sometimes wished the Uchiha would disappear, and here he was, looking for Sasuke, searching for his best friend, doing anything in his power to get Sasuke back. It was so ironic that he himself couldn't believe it.

He suddenly sat up straight in alert. He was sure… he was sure he felt…

But Kakashi didn't even seem aware, what was going on? Sure enough, he could feel his… 'Kyuubi' senses tingling. His fox was restless.

Something was up, and his little guest felt it.

Was it…?

Christmas was the season where new hope was born, and while Naruto wasn't really into religion, but if there was a hope, even if it was fake, just a glimmer, a shimmer of it…

Naruto slowly got up from his place on the branch and disappeared into the forest. He could feel something, something tugging him to something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was pulling him, enticing him to come. With lightning speed, Naruto made his way through the leaves, branches and trees. His footing was careful to make sure he didn't lose it.

He came to a stop at the edge of a cliff, there the moon was high and big and round. It was probably only a while before midnight came. The scenery itself was gorgeous but it wasn't what Naruto was looking for. The blond turned his head to look around, seeing if anything was out of place. There had to be a reason why his senses led him here, right?

Slowly, Naruto put his hands into standard position, ready to cast his famous kage-bunshin. All of a sudden, the wind started picking up and Naruto tensed, he felt something approaching. Oh why, why did he choose to follow his instincts instead of alerting his comrades? What if it was Itachi some other weird Akatsuki member? Well don't blame Naruto for his accusations, so far the members of Akatsuki he's met were weird. They may be scary and fearsome, but weird like having pretty painted purple nails or being blue to looking like a girl and etcetera.

Back to the situation at hand, Naruto's sharp blue eyes took quick glances all around him, ready for someone to suddenly jump up and attack him. The Kyuubi vessel felt his heart literally stop pounding altogether when his eyes unexpectedly met with dark bloody red sharingan.

What the he—

Naruto immediately knew at that moment that he was already caught inside that deadly technique and he didn't have any of his teammates here to help him, nor did he have any of his kagebunshin's to help him out of this mess. "Damn it," He heard himself mutter. Who was it? Was it Itachi? Damn that asshole for following him all the way out he-

"Usuratonkachi."

The blond felt his breath hitch. From where he was, he could only see dark red eyes staring straight at him but even then he knew who it was. Since he was caught in the technique, he couldn't look away, even if he wanted. (1)

He felt very naked, like as if those eyes could pierce right through his soul. "Sa-Sasuke?" His voice was meek and very small, like he was afraid if he was too loud, this entire thing would disappear. Although it would be better because he wouldn't be caught in the technique but if Sasuke was here, if Sasuke was here then…

What was Sasuke doing here? Naruto could feel fear and excitement well up inside of him. But he was already caught in the sharingan, so if Sasuke wanted to kill him, he could. Well until Naruto's demon fox decides to make his presence known. One part of him denied that Sasuke wanted to kill him, if Sasuke wanted to really kill him, he could have done so at the Valley of The End. BUT! 'He wanted to kill me when we found him at the hideout.'

So… what was going on now?

Funny, Naruto noticed, his surroundings didn't change even though he was caught in sharingan.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke repeated, now taking a step out into the open air. The wind picked up again, blowing through his hair. It gave him this ethereal and magnificent look. "So you're here."

Naruto felt something bubble in his stomach, anger, hope, confusion, fear… "What do you mean so I'm here?!" He decided that sticking to anger was easiest. "I was here _first_!"

Okay now that sounded a little childish. Scratch that, it sounded _very_ childish. But it was the truth; he was here before anyone else. At least until Sasuke made his presence known.

Apparently Sasuke also found that childish when he snorted. "I was the one who called you here, dobe."

The blond remained silent.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he took another step closer to Naruto.

The kyuubi vessel took a step back towards the edge of the cliff, his legs shaking. He was afraid, it was stupid, but he was afraid. For the first time in his life he was seriously afraid. "D-Don't come any closer teme! Say what you want to say over there! Don't come…" Naruto whispered the last part out. Suddenly he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Why was he afraid? Oh yeah, he was scared that Sasuke might be able to see through his mask with those penetrating eyes of his and see his real emotions.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed fiercely, he could sense Naruto's fear. But fear of what? Him? Somehow that just made him angry, Naruto wasn't suppose to fear him. Instead of listening to Naruto, Sasuke took another step closer. "I called you here, because I knew you would come."

Naruto felt anger burning and coursing through his veins. So that was what Sasuke wanted to do? _Play _with him?! He hated Sasuke at that moment, he hated him so much and yet he still loved him. He wanted to run over and hug Sasuke, beg him to come back, do anything to make him come back.

"Of course I would! You know damn well I'm searching for you! Don't play with me Sasuke." Every word was spat with emotions.

The Uchiha took a few steps back, Naruto wanted to shout at him to come back but stopped himself when instead Sasuke snapped a twig from a nearby bush and pocketed it. What was he doing?

He felt broken, Naruto felt torn. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" He whispered.

Sasuke knew what Naruto meant, Naruto hadn't meant about snapping a twig, he meant more in killing Orochimaru and then gathering a team and why he wasn't coming back to Konoha. He also meant it as why Sasuke had brought him here.

"I wanted to see you." Sasuke answered the last question truthfully, he took a step forward once again.

"I said don't _play with me_!" Naruto growled, hands clenching.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was gone. Naruto gasped when he a hand go around his waist from behind. "But I'm not playing, Usuratonkachi."

It was then that Naruto realized he wasn't caught in the sharingan at all. Sasuke hadn't used it at all. Shifting around, Naruto stared straight into now normal black eyes, but he still felt a shudder go down his spine and he was sure Sasuke knew that too. He just stared at Sasuke, not believing this was happening.

"Don't touch me."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "I'll do what I want."

Naruto eyes furrowed together, he _wanted_ Sasuke to touch him! Goodness how long he wanted Sasuke to touch him. But not like this, not when they're on separate sides.

"When I saw Sai…"

Naruto cringed, feeling slightly guilty.

"I knew I couldn't give up on you. I couldn't let you go to someone else. I couldn't."

What was Sasuke saying? Was he jealous of Sai? Well, Naruto _was _jealous of Sasuke's new teammates. But saying that Sasuke was jealous, that was something new.

"But for now, I still need to accomplish my goal. I _need _to kill Itachi."

Looking away from those piercing black eyes, Naruto heard himself sigh before muttering, "I know that… But-"

"I know what you're thinking Naruto. This is between Itachi and me. I won't let you get involved."

Naruto glanced back up, his eyes softening with emotions, "But-"

Sasuke didn't let Naruto finish and pushed him towards the edge of the cliff. Naruto stiffened, was Sasuke going to push him down?

"Trust me Naruto." Sasuke breathed and Naruto relented.

He didn't have time to even gasp when Sasuke switched their positions so Sasuke was at the edge of the cliff. Sasuke had pulled out something from his pocket and held it above his and Naruto's head, his other hand went up to Naruto's chin and pulled him forward so their lips met.

Cerulean eyes widened incredulously.

Sasuke's eyes weren't closed. They were busy reading every emotion flash pass Naruto's eyes. He could see them all and he knew Naruto could read his own. Naruto was still just staring at him, like as if his mind couldn't process what was going on. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open as Sasuke kept his lips brushed lightly against his.

Taking no reaction as a good sign, or just not caring at all, Sasuke let go of Naruto's chin and instead wrapped it tightly against the blonde's waist, molding their bodies together. Took advantage of the blonde's open mouth and slipped his tongue inside.

Naruto's eyes dazed over with emotions as he sagged against the raven who held him up. He felt faint, he felt overwhelmed with emotions. Sasuke hid a smirk, loving the submission Naruto had given him. Slowly bringing down his hand where he had held the little plant over their head, he crushed Naruto to him. His tongue rolled all over Naruto's mouth, tasting and exploring every corner.

Saske couldn't help his smirk when Naruto let out a breathy moan, clutching at the back of his neck for support. That's right, Naruto was his. Not some cheap replacement, not some stuttering girl nor did he belong to no pink-head. Allowing his saliva to drip into Naruto's mouth and down Sasuke couldn't help but activate his sharingan to memorize Naruto's gazed over half-lidded eyes, blushing cheeks and parted mouth. He needed to commit everything to his memory to last him until he defeated Itachi.

The image they presented was ethereal and utterly romantic. Kissing passionately at the edge of the cliff, directly underneath the big bright full moon, all emotions poured into that one kiss.

Finally, due to the lack of air, Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss he initiated. Licking his lips at the sight of Naruto, he leaned in to lick their mixed saliva dripping down Naruto's chin before he gave those now swollen lips a peck and pulled away completely.

"Don't give up on me Naruto, I'll come back, I promise." He whispered and leaned in again to gently kiss Naruto's cheek. With that, Sasuke left.

Naruto stood in absolute shock, his hand now touching his cheek while the other held onto the mistletoe Sasuke slipped into his hand and had used to kiss him. Even now Sasuke was gone, he still stood there. It was only until a few seconds later when he smiled. Somehow, this was the best Christmas ever. He got his wish!

Oh, who knew Sasuke-teme was lame? Using a mistletoe as an excuse to kiss him.

**Owari **

* * *

1) Eh, well, I'm not very sure about sharingan doing this to anyone, but for the sake of this story just bare with it kay? 

Wow, a Christmas story with a rather… eh drama kind of story? I know everyone is used to me writing fluff and more fluff but I wanted to do something different! I hope it's okay… –glances around nervously- The ending was kind of lame. –cough- Sorry! Oh, I decided that my next story would be **_seduction-like_**! Wheeeeeee! I'll be posting it tomorrow or something, so look out for it! Merry Christmas eve!


End file.
